


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by Sauftea



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: (i know), Everyone else dies, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluffy fic, I'm Sorry, ILY, Michael Myers - Freeform, Michael being the dom he is, Mori - Freeform, Oneshot, Survivor - Freeform, a little fluff i guess, and it will probably happen, but for...other things, coldwind farm, dbd Michael, just give it a chance, killer, killer/survivor, maybe if i write another chapter for this, michael wants you, my first writing on ao3 so pls be kind, no sexy times, not just to kill you, not you tho, reader gets embarrassed, this is gonna be a slow burn, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauftea/pseuds/Sauftea
Summary: Set in the Dead By Daylight Realm and the reader is a survivor. All the fics I read have Michael as a scary stone cold killer so I decided to write him as that but that he's in love with you and doesn't know how to properly show it. So one day he finally snaps during a chase, stuff ensues.





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and pls let me know how you liked it! :) Ty to Carson for proofreading this for me. The bestest friend I could ever ask for :')

Michael Myers was a sadistic, merciless serial killer who completed his kills with surgical precision. This was a man to be feared by every survivor and even by lesser killers. He was undoubtedly the Entity's favorite for the way he mercilessly sacrificed your friends. But most importantly Michael Myers was in love with you, and you enjoyed every second of it.  
  
It wasn't obvious at first. It was the little things he did that sparked your curiosity. If he was stalking another survivor and you ran by, he would instead shift his focus to your form. If you were hurt and couldn’t find any help, there would often be a muddy medkit mysteriously left nearby. That's not to say he didn't love to track you down. In fact, Michael would stalk, hunt, and slice you up like anyone else. But he never killed you, oh no, that was the whole point. He would be a hair's breadth away, but somehow would always miss his final strike, and everyone knew that Michael Myers never missed. And if you were his obsession (which you occasionally were), he would not rest until he stalked down the others, until the last survivor was taken into the claws of the entity, until it was only you and him, and then the real fun would begin. At first you didn't mind. Actually, you found it kind of sweet that he had such an innocent crush; if you could use the word innocent to describe anything about Michael Myers. But regardless of how the match ended, Michael would always let you go. That is, until the one day he didn't.  
  
The match started out the same as any other. You were on Coldwind Farm this time around and quickly got to work locating a generator. As you began to poke and prod the gears and wires, the distinct sound of halloween music fluttered through the air as a tell-tale warning to all that a certain killer was stalking his prey. "Ah, so it's Michael is it?" you thought to yourself. You wondered what today's shenanigans would be now that you knew it was him, and you couldn't stop a small smile that found its way onto your face. If the other survivors knew how much you liked having Michael's attention, they'd probably excommunicate you. It wasn’t uncommon; everyone knew that the killers had preferred survivors. Usually the one they found the most interesting, or rather the one they liked killing the most. Survivors and killers alike knew Michael had a thing for you, though they thought it was more of an intent to kill and maim.  
  
You sigh at the familiar clink of the generator as it roars to life. You wipe your hands on your jeans, and carefully scan your surroundings as you rise from a crouch. The hairs on your arms begin to stand up, and a cold feeling washes over you. You were being watched. A closer look toward the decaying machinery nearby and you spot piercing black eyes under a familiar mask watching you from a distance.  
  
"Well hello Michael," you call with a coy smile on your face. "Looks like you found me early." He says nothing, but a gleam is set in his eyes that is similar to a predator finally spotting his prey. He raises his knife, and breaks out in a brisk walk toward your position, but you sense no malice in his stance. "So, he wants another chase? Well who am I to refuse?" You think to yourself as you shoot him a wink and take off into the cornfield nearby.  
  
You don't even have to look; you know he's hot on your heels. You dodge left and right as you wind through the rusting debris littering the landscape. Michael easily keeps pace, always just one step behind you. You can almost feel his breath on the back of your neck and you find yourself excited. You love chases with Michael: you knew if he had the chance to grab you he would, and part of you wanted him to. How ironic for you that today the masked murderer would be given the opportunity. You round a corner and see his shadow start to raise the all too familiar knife to bring down against your back. However lucky for you, before it can make contact you slam a pallet down on Michael, stunning him.  
  
You stop to catch your breath and turn to look at him from the other side. You hear a generator go off not even 10 seconds later, another, then another. That's four done, only one more left. "They're gen rushing." You think to yourself. Any other killer would be furious, but not Michael. Not when he's chasing you.  
  
"You know Mikey, it's a shame I'm gonna be out soon. I really enjoy our little games of cat and mouse." You fake pout as he looks at you, his breathing slightly quicker than usual. Suddenly, he lowers his weapon and you can see the gears in his head turning behind that mask. What’s he thinking? He tilts his head to the left as he stares at you, well not at you, more like through you, almost as if the answer to his question lies somewhere directly behind your body. Something seems to click in that head of his because one second he's standing behind the pallet you threw down, and the next he's stalked off into the corn nearby. You're momentarily stunned, he's never given up a chase with you. Curious as to what he’s up to, you have a sinking suspicion that the other survivors might be in trouble because of you. Maybe teasing this 6 foot 5 massively built serial killer wasn’t the best thing for you to do after all.  
  
With a shake of your head you decide to go look for the others, maybe all four of you can hop on the last gen and finish it fast. You take a few steps in the opposite direction of where Michael disappeared to when you hear a scream. You freeze. It wasn't the scream of a survivor on their first hook, or even the scream of someone being sliced by Michael’s knife. It was the final scream of someone who was being moried, a scream of death, and that scream belonged to Jake. "Oh shit," you think as you slowly start to climb over a window sill. "He has a mori, poor Jake, but there's three of us left and he probably used the only one he had." A mori was rare in this world, and killers didn’t used them unless they were in a particularly gruesome mood. You began to think that maybe, just maybe, you were partially responsible for that kill. As you search a chest in the shack on the outskirts of the map you hear another scream, it was Claudette and the kill was closer this time. The same type of scream, a mori kill. Sweat starts to trickle down the back of your neck, "Okay so there's two of us left, and one gen. We can do it but I better go find the other and help them." Two moris in one match? That's pretty rare, but hey maybe he was saving it. Crouching low, you leave the shack and start a path down the wall. As you creep around the hay bales you stumble into the last survivor, it was Laurie!  
  
"The generator in the house is almost done," Laurie whispers to you, "If we head there together we'll get it done in no time."  
  
"Good idea, I'll follow your lead." you reply. The two of you slowly head to the house and up the rickety stairs. Just as y'all begin to work on the generator the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. It’s Michael. He's nearby.  
  
"Just keep going," Laurie instructs, "We can finish it before he gets here." You give her a curt nod and focus on completing the task at hand.  
  
You're working on the far side of the genny and can't see the doorway that leads up to the balcony. So, imagine your surprise when just as the generator roars to life and the exit gates light up you see him standing there, an imposing shadow filling up the doorway, and a shiver runs its way down your spine. Michael grabs Laurie by the neck from off the generator. She kicks and struggles against his grasp but his grip just becomes tighter. She pulls out a crochet needle to use for her signature move, but before she can thrust the needle into the killer, a knife sinks its way into her stomach and a scream pierces the night air. She drops the needle in shock and tries to pull his hand away from her. It's only after he removes the knife and pierces her chest does she finally stop her squirming. He throws her mutilated body onto the floor in a growing pool of her own blood. An ebony mori, he has an ebony mori. Your mind starts racing, that type of offering was almost unheard of, but even worse, it means he can kill everyone in the match with his own hands, even you. You’ve never seen one used before. Being the Entity's favorite must have its perks then.  
  
As you stand there in shock you barely register the fact that Michael is now standing within grabbing distance and has turned his sights upon you. As your heart begins to pound faster, you notice there's something different in his eyes this time. There's something else lurking in those inky black orbs. Something you can't identify, and for the first time in awhile, you're scared of Michael. He makes a lunge for you, but you dash to the right and slip behind him. Running down the stairs you feel his presence mere feet away. This chase is different, he wants you, and he'll be damned if he doesn't get you. You skid to the left just as he swipes his knife down, the steel barely grazing the skin of your arm. The cut stings but you find yourself feeling exhilarated. It's been too long since you've been in a real chase with him, and you forgot just how hot it was. You see a pallet in the distance and speed toward it. Slamming it down and hearing a familiar groan as Michael is stunned once again. You don't have time to gloat as you continue to race toward the barn on the other side of the map. You haven't seen the hatch yet but you silently ask the Entity that you'll find it there.  
  
You notice that you’re making ground away from Michael and feel emboldened. You call out to him "Aww Mikey, you're not gonna let me get away are you?" You let out a laugh. It's been too long since you felt this light. Just as you turn to look back at him something whizzes by your face. You snap back around to find his knife deeply implanted into the side of the barn, right next to the window you planned to make your jump through. "What the fuck! A fraction of an inch and I wouldn't have a head!" This is bad. He had never thrown his knife before! You don't realize that you had slightly slowed your pace at the incident until you see Michael's shadow directly behind you. "Shit!" You start your leap through the window when you feel a hand brush against the back of your neck and grab a hold of you. Except instead of grabbing your neck, Michael got a hold of your hair instead. With a hard yank you're pulled back out of the window and onto the cold ground. As you fall, an involuntary moan escapes from your lips. It takes a moment to sink in, but a blush rushes to your face when you realize that you just let out a pornstar moan in front of Michael fucking Myers. You slowly look up at Michael from the position on the ground that he so lovingly put you in and see him go still. You cover your face with your hands. "Just let him kill me already. Honestly, a knife would be better than this."  
  
When you peak out from between your fingers you see him looking down at you. You can't see his face but his eyes looked perplexed. He hoists you up from the ground and grabs you by the neck. There's not enough pressure to break the bones, but enough to limit your breathing. He raises his knife above his head and you close your eyes, waiting for the cold steel to pierce your heart, but it never comes. Instead, you open your eyes to the sound of hard steel clattering to the ground, and a hand wrapping around to the back of your head to grab a fistful of hair. He experimentally pulls on it again, not as hard as before but enough to pull your head back slightly. Without warning, your throat lets out another breathy moan to the sensation and your face goes bright red as you lock eyes with him. You finally decode what's been hidden in his eyes since he started his chase. Mischief. That motherfucker.  
  
"Now Michael," you try to reason with him and put on your best smile, "Let's not do anything hasty here." But it's too late for reason with Michael. Before you know it you're slung over his shoulder and you can't even bring yourself to try and wiggle free. If he's going to hook you so be it. You just want to get out of here as fast as possible and forget that moment ever happened.  
But Michael has other plans. He carries you across the field to a large crack in the brick of the wall that surrounds the map. The crack becomes blurry and slowly morphs into an exit gate. It's different than the other gates you've been through but it's similar enough you know what it is. Is this how killers leave the match? You had been in games where you were suddenly forced from the map and most said it was because the killer left, but you didn't really think that was true. But more importantly, was Michael taking you with him?  
  
So that’s how you ended up here being fireman carried through an exit gate by a love sick serial killer, and swallowed up by the void. The last thing you thought before the darkness consumed you is what Claudette had said to you a few days ago after a really intense game of taunt the serial killer, "You know (Y/N), that mouth of yours is really gonna get you in trouble some day."


End file.
